Sunset's new life in my hero Academia
by Ziva Mal Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: Sunset's friends have died but before their deaths they transfer their powers to her and the human twilight sparkle had a bloodline and it was transfer to Sunset. Sunset is so depressed that she jumps off the highest building at Canterlot High School but sadly for her a portal opens up and takes her to my hero academia dimension.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own my little pony equestria girls or my hero academia**

**AN: If you don't like the story then read a different on**

**AN: Sunset will have a nine tailed fox demon seal inside of her**

**Chapter one**

* * *

Sunset's friends have died but before their deaths they transfer their powers to her and the human twilight sparkle had a bloodline and it was transfer to Sunset.

Sunset is so depressed that she jumps off the highest building at Canterlot High School but sadly for her a portal opens up and takes her to my hero academia dimension.

**Sunset's POV**

I came to in an alley way and discovered that I'm alive not dead but I then see a boy being attack by some slim monster and I decide to help him out.

"**Crystal Release: Crystal Needles."** I said as pink crystal needles appears and attacks the slim monster.

"Whoa, who are you?"asked a green haired boy, "I'm Sunset Shimmer."I said.

"I don't care who you are but your going do." said the slim monster and he attacks with slim when I decide to put a shiled up.

**"Crystal Release: Crimson Fruit."** I said as pink crystal shield appears and protects us from the slim that is when All might appears and attacks the slim and putting the slim monster into a coca cola plastic bottle.

"Well, see you around or something."I said and I teleport away to a park and find a cave for the night.

The next day I wake up and go to the library and hacked into the U.A. high school and everything else and now all I have to do is find an apartment or house.

So I begin the search and I find an apartment not to far away from the school and now all I have to do is wait for the try outs to enter the school.

So I decide to train and train at the park and I wait for ten months.

Ten months past and I'm ready to take the exam.

So the teacher tells us that we have to defeat some one point, two and three point robots but not a zero point robot.

I decide to used my crystal powers to defeat the robots when all of a sudden a giant zero point robot attacks and the girl that I saw used her powers on the green hair boy from falling and she is on the ground injured.

"**Crystal Release: Crimson Fruit.**" I said as a pink shield appears and protects the girl and I see that a the green haired boy attacks the zero point robot and defeats it.

"Are you okay?"I asked the brown haired girl, "I'm fine and thanks for saving me."said the brown haired girl.

"Your welcome and next time be careful."I said and I walk away since it's the end of the test and I decide to go home for the night and wait to see if I got into U.A. High School or not.

I wait for two weeks and I get in but I'm shocked but then I smirk.

* * *

**In the next chapter we'll see if Sunset will become friends or not with the green haired boy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**:** I own nothing at all**

**AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

**AN:Please no bad reviews, I try my best for everyone before and that failed; so I write for myself alone.**

**AN:I know this chapter is short but I'm running out of ideas for this story. **

**chapter 2**

* * *

**Sunset's POV**

I walked up to U.A. high school and I go to class 1-A, "hey it's you again that saved the brown haired girl; what are you doing here?"asked the green haired boy.

"I got into U. school and I'm in class 1-A."I said,"cool, I'm in there and my name is Midoriya whats yours?"asked the green haired boy.

"I'm Sunset Shimmer."I said, "Nice to meet you."said Midoriya.

With that said we enter the class and we go to our seats.

"Okay class my name is Shota Aizawa and we will be having a test on your quirks and who ever gets last place will be expelled." said Shota Aizawa.

The class and I get change into some work out clothes and we go outside for the test.

I'm up and I decide to throw the baseball hard as I can by using my powers and I get up to 800 feet and the class looked at me with shocked.

Midoriya goes up next but the teacher cancels his quirk and tells him to give up on being a hero.

"Hey teacher, just because his quirk injures him doesn't mean anything; all he has to is train on how to used his quirk when I first got my powers I ended up hurting the people around me but I didn't give up and I kept on trying until I got control over my powers."I said.

"Fine, but note you are the one to take care of him."said Shota Aizawa,"what ever but your wrong, I think Midoriya will learn how to control his quirk in time." I said.

With that said Midoriya throws the baseball and it goes up to 705.6 feet and he only hurts his right finger.

After that we get our scores and I came in third place while Midoriya comes in last place.

"I lied about being expelled." said Shota Aizawa,"why would you lie about being expelled?"I asked.

"Because I wanted you all to give your best shot and besides it was kind of fun to freak you out."said Shota Aizawa, "What ever."I said.

The class goes to there classes and I go with them until it's time to go home and I head out of U.A. High school and I go to my apartment that I found when I hacked the computer at city hall and U.A. high school at the library the other day before the entrance exam for U. school.

I make it into my apartment that isn't to far away from U.A. High school.

I make dinner for myself and the gems and the gold coins I had from Equestria to the pawn shop that isn't to far away from my apartment and I made millions and I'm super rich but I don't like to show it.

I then go to bed after I eat dinner.

The next day I get up at six clock in the morning and I go for a run and I come back at seven and take a shower then I walked to U.A. High school and enter class 1-A.

We end up having basic hero class with All might and I get placed on team A with Ochaco and Midoriya while Team D is Tenya Iida and Katsuki Bakugo which are the villains in this basic hero test.

"Sunset what cab you do?"asked Midoriya, "I can used crystals and run super fast and more."I said.

"Sunset why don't you make a clone of yourself?"asked Midoriya,"sure."I said.

"**Jade Crystal Clone Technique.**" I said as I make three crystal clones and transform two of them into my teammates while I keep one of them as myself.

We enter the building and my crystal clones go first and they get destroyed by Katsuki Bakugo with his powers.

"Sunset and Ochaco you take care of the bomb and I'll handle Katsuki Bakugo my self." said Midoriya,"okay but be careful."I said.

With that said I go with Ochaco to get the bomb away from Tenya Iida.

"**Crystal Release: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon.**" I said as two crystal dragons appears and attacks Tenya Iida but he dodges and I keep on sending the dragon after him and Ochaco gets the bomb.

"The winner is team A and Bakugo stand down or you'll get detention. " said All Might, "never and die Deku." said Bakugo as he unleash an attack.

I go where Midoriya is and I decide to make a shield.

"Crystal Release: Crimson Fruit." I said as pink crystal appears and protects us from Bakugo's attack.

That is when All might appears and grabs Bakugo from behind and stops him from attacking us anymore.

"Bakugo you have dentition." said All Might and I could careless since I could have stopped him myself but didn't feel like it.

With that said and over with Team A and D watch as others' take their tests and it's time to go home for the day.

I make it home but I looked at my friends picture and I start to cry with sadness and I go to bed for the night until the next day I wake up at five clock in the morning and I go for a run and I return home at six clock in the morning and I take a shower and get ready for the day.

I walk up to U.A. High school at eight clock and go to the class and we need to vote for a class representative and Midoriya gets it but then the news people gets into U.A. High school and every student start to panic but I don't and Iida is able to calm everyone down by have Ochaco float him above the exit sign and he yells at everyone to calm down and they do and Midoriya gives the representative to Iida.

I then turn and go to my classes with class 1-A and I could care less it's the end of the day and I go home for the day and I fix dinner and looked at the photo of my friends and cry myself to sleep for the night and I continue this for two weeks.

* * *

**in the next chapter the villains attack an U.A.J and the students of class 1-A will have to fight to save themselves from the villains.**


End file.
